


A-banned-onment Issues

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Crack, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: You ever wonder just how many cities Eddie and Venom have been banned from?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	A-banned-onment Issues

“..and never come back here again!” the sheriff of Podunkville or whatever the hell the town’s name had been called out the window of her car as she peeled away, leaving Eddie in the dust just outside the city limits.

“Like I would even want to!” Eddie shouted back. ‘“I’ve been kicked out of bathrooms that were nicer than your whole town!”

**Like that one in Memphis,** Venom added helpfully.

Eddie sighed heavily, then turned in the opposite direction from the retreating cop car and started walking before he answered his symbiote. “Yeah, that was a nice bathroom.”

**It was worth getting kicked out of it though.**

Eddie, remembering what they’d been doing when they got booted, couldn’t help but agree. “Well, it was certainly a way more fun reason, that’s for sure.”

**Maybe you should not have confronted the mayor like that.**

“It’s not my fault he took those bribes from the fracking company.”

**Yes, but you did not need to point them out in person.**

“The town needed to know right away, the vote is tomorrow.”

**But at a church picnic…**

“Well, okay. You have a point there. But everyone knows the truth now, so it was worth it.”

Venom technically didn’t have any lungs, but Eddie could feel his sigh anyway. **So, how many cities are we banned from now, Eddie?**

Eddie quickly ran the numbers. “Seventeen, I think.”

**It is eighteen.**

“No, it’s seventeen. Duluth doesn’t count because technically they didn’t say we couldn’t come back.”

**They just said they would break both your knee caps if you did.**

“But you’d fix them for me, wouldn’t you?”

**Yes, but we are still counting it.**

“Fine,” Eddie said. “Eighteen.”

**Eighteen,** Venom agreed smuggly.

“You’re not getting tired of it are you? Tired of fighting the good fight and getting our asses kicked out of places for it?” Eddie asked. Mentally he added, _Tired of me._

**No!** Venom said, his voice so loud in Eddie’s head that Eddie flinched. Then more softly he continued, **I’ll never be tired of you, Eddie. Even when we are banned from all the cities in the world and have to live alone on our own island somewhere, I’ll still be happy being bonded to you.**

Eddie smiled. “Thank you, love. Tell you what, it’s only another ten miles to the next town. When we get there, how about we get a couple chocolate milkshakes at the diner?”

**Chocolate!** Venom said happily. **And then, can we get kicked out of their bathroom too?**

“We’ll see,” Eddie replied.

They both knew he meant yes.


End file.
